L x Light
by D1334
Summary: (creative title, i know) L sees that Light feels uneasy and decides to see if his theory of why is right. L and Light can no longer contain there feelings for each other and get hot bothered. (I hope it's good, enjoy) Hard core male x male, don't like, keep scrolling


Light stared at L as he ate his cake. If anything Light was jealous of the cake, wishing L would devour him. L looked up to see light staring at him, "Is something wrong Light-kun?" he asked, licking icing off his lips.

Light looked away, "No, it's… nothing," he said, feeling a tad uneasy. How he longed for those lips to lick him. They weren't chained together anymore, but L still wanted to keep an eye on him. Light kind of missed been chained to him, no matter where L was, Light was with him. And that made Light extremely happy.

L stared at Light, seeing that he felt uneasy, and he had a vague idea why. He decided that he would see if he was right. "Light-kun," he said leaning towards Light. Light turned his head to look at L, only to find L's lips meet his. He stared at L in shock for a slight moment, before closing his eyes and kissing L back. L climbed on top of Light, sitting with his legs either side of Light's body as he kissed him more passionately.

Light's tongue slid into L's mouth, feeling every corner. L hands were running through Light's hair and Light's hands were lifting up L's shirt. They broke their kiss in need of air. Light saw the opportunity and took L's shirt off him, throwing it somewhere in the room. Light stared at L's pale exposed chest. He had never seen L work out once, but there was amazing muscle. Light's hands traced over it, feeling the smooth skin react to his touch.

L took of Light's shirt and crawled off of Light, crouching between his legs. He unzipped Light's pants with his teeth and pulled them down. Light, to his surprise and advantage, wasn't wearing any underwear. L grabbed the base of Light's dick in his hand and licked the tip, making Light moan slightly. L opened his mouth wider and went down on Light, pressing his tongue against his hard member. Light moaned, placing his hands on L head and forcing him down further as he also bucked up his hips.

L almost choked as Light's dick was in his throat. L sucked harder on Light, making him moan and pull on his hair. L lightly bit Light's dick, not enough to hurt but enough to let him know to stop pulling on his hair. Light loosened his grip, but didn't remove his hands from L's head. "Ahh… L… I'm gonna…" L felt Light's cock twitch and he came in his mouth. L drew back his head and spluttered slightly, but swallowed all of Light's juice, making him blush. A small slither of Light's liquid slid down L chin from the corner of his mouth.

L wiped it off with his thumb and licked it, "You sure came a lot, Light-kun," he said staring at him seductively. L stood up and took of his pants, like Light, he wasn't wearing underwear either. Light stared intently at the body before him. Eyes wondering over every inch of flesh, every muscle, every dint. 'Flawless,' Light thought. L sucked his fingers until they were soaked in saliva.

L bent over the coffee table and pushed a finger into his entrance. He hissed in slight pain as he pushed in a second. Light was turned on even more and started growing hard again. L fingered himself, moaning and hissing in both pain and pleasure. He thrust his fingers as deep as he could inside himself, adding another finger. Light had grabbed his dick and started jerking off, never taking his eyes off L. "L-Light-kun… please… enter me…"

Light got off the couch and knelt behind L who withdrew his fingers. "L… don't ever leave me," Light said and thrusted hard into L. L gasped out as Light his sweet spot, making him arch his back. Light thrusted hard into L, over and over again. He'd waited so long for this, he couldn't hold back. Light wrapped one arm around L's waist and grabbed his cock. L moaned as light started jerking him off and pounded in to him.

"L-Light… I'm gonna come… Ahh!" L came over Light's hand and the coffee table. Light came inside of L, filling him up. Light drew out of L, some of his seed trickling out. Both men lay back on the couch, trying to steady their breathing. Light was pressed against the back of the couch, L in his arms. "Light-kun… what did you mean… 'Never leave me'?" L asked, have recovered his breathing first.

Light blushed, "I… I love you… and I don't ever want to be away from you…" Light said, avoiding looking at L. L smiled and lifted a hand, turning Light's head towards his. L kissed Light's cheek softly, "Baka… why would I leave you?" he said smiling up at him. "I love you too, Light-kun…" Light blushed even more, then he smiled.

Light hugged L tighter and threw a blanket from the couch over them. "L-Light-kun…?" L said questionably. Light just hugged him and closed his eyes. L smiled and snuggled into him, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you, Light-kun…" L whispered, kissing Light softly. He closed his eyes and they both fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.


End file.
